


Mariala(tv series)

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Mariala [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A feisty teenage girl named Mariala Martinez who ends up seeing ghosts thanks to the magical dance shoes.
Series: Mariala [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A teenage girl was riding her bicycle to high school.

She has long curly black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a purple shirt, blue jeans and black flat shoes. Her name is Mariala Martinez.

She takes off her helmet

A boy walked to Mariala.

He was around Mariala's age with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a blue newsboy cap, a blue shirt, navy blue jeans and sneakers. His name is Carmelo Ramirez.

"Hi Mariala what are you doing after a holiday"

"Well I'm gonna babysitting my sisters"

Carmelo said "Oh don't tell me"

Flashback opens

Gracie and Mar were pulling Mariana's hair as she was talking on her phone.

Flashback closes

Mariala and Carmelo shuddered

They walked into the school


	2. Chapter 2

The bell ranged

Everyone run out of the school

Carmelo said "So Mariala what are you gonna do"

Mariala said "I think the dance squad are making a ballet called 12 Fantasmas Bailando and they were trying to brighten the orphans' day"

Carmelo said "Actually i played the violin during my classical music audition and it impress the crowd plus everyone knows you can dance"

Mariala and Carmelo laughed but they hears a ghostly moaning

Carmelo said "Wha-what was that!?"

Carmelo realizes that Mariala was gone

"MARIALA!"

Mariala walked to an abandoned house and opened the door

Mariala sees a old box and opened it revealing the pink shoes with white bows.

Mariala put on the dance shoes but they turned red with skulls.

Skeletal arms rises from the ground

Mariala screamed

Mariala runs out of an abandoned house

Mariala's eyes widen in fear as she sees the ghosts

Mariala said "Oh no"

A woman appears behind Mariala

"Hello"

Mariala jumps in fright and runs away screaming

But Mariala bumped into a skeleton

CRACK!

"Hey do you mind"

Mariala screamed and so is the head

"Don't be scared it's only us"

Mariala sees Lucia

Mariala screamed and falls

Mariala whimpers "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucia"

A skeleton reattached his head

"And this is Jose"

Mariala said "I'm Maria Ella Martinez but my friends call me Mariala"

Carmelo walked to Mariala

"Mariala Mariala you're not gonna-"

But Carmelo sees Lucia and Jose

Carmelo said "Aaaah!!! What is that!?"

Mariala said "Shh Calm down this is Lucia and Jose"

Carmelo said "H-hi" as he shakes Jose's hand

But Jose's hand falls off

Carmelo fainted

Mariala facepalmed


	3. Chapter 3

Gracie and Mar cooed 

Mariala said "Come on what's on my feet"

Gracie and Mar babbled "Wariala"

Mariala holds Gracie and Mar

"Carmelo they say my name Mariala"

Carmelo said "Yep that's Dulce anyway there's a scare off and you need to work on your skills."

But Lucia appears behind Carmelo

Lucia said "Hi Carmelo"

Carmelo screamed and hide behind Mariala

Gracie and Mar laughed.

Carmelo said "This isn't funny Lucia"

Later

Lucia returns home with a scary trophy but sees Jose, Mariala, Carmelo, Gracie and Mar.

Jose growled

Gracie and Mar squealed


	4. Chapter 4

Mariala and her members were practicing dancing

Mariala said "Muy fantastico great work chicas"

Clara growled

Carmelo was practicing the violin 

The classical music band members clapped expect for his rival Terry.

The bell ranged

Mariala and Carmelo walked out of the school

Mariala said "The way you played the violin is so hermosa!"

Carmelo said "I know but Terry is mad at me for taking his spot"

Mariala and Carmelo laughed

Carmelo said "But seriously let's not make Clara and Terry mad"

Mariala said "Agreed"


	5. Chapter 5

Jose was sleeping until he hears bongos playing waking him up

Jose screamed and jumped to a ceiling

Jose was shaking in fear and hears baby giggling

Jose growled as his pupils turned red

Jose jumped off of a ceiling

Jose stomped up the stairs to the twins' room

It was Mar and Gracie

Jose said "MARIMAR GRACIELA!"

Mar and Gracie said "Uh-oh?"

Jose said "I swear if you played a song one more time I'M GONNA-"

But Mar and Gracie jumped into Jose's skull

Jose said "Phew for a second there I thought-"

Jose hears something squishing

Jose said "oh no"

Inside Jose's head, Mar and Gracie were jumping on his brain.

Jose felts like his body was shaking

Jose said "Ay Dios Mio"

Jose began to dance like a ballerina

Jose said "Aaaah! I can't let Mariala see me like this!"

Mar tickles his brain

Jose started laughing 

Jose wipes a tear from his eyes.

Jose said "I know I couldn't get the twins out of my head"

Suddenly Mar and Gracie appears behind Jose

Jose screamed "How did you-"

Mar and Gracie hugged Jose

Jose said "Okay you started to break my spine"


	6. Chapter 6

Mariala was practicing her dancing but Lucia appears behind her

Lucia said "Hello Mariala"

Mariala screamed and was about to fall but Lucia catches her

Lucia said "I'm write a poem about two lovers tragically-"

Mariala said "Well actually my mom told me about a Puerto Rican tale about forbidden love"

Lucia smiles

Mariala laughed nervously "Okay you stop smiling now"

Transition

Mariala was dancing but she hears a soft voice singing.

It was a beautiful woman with long brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears light red lipstick, a white hat with a pink bow, a light pink dress and pink flat shoes with white bows.

Mariala's eyes widen in awe

Transition

Carmelo was playing the violin but he hears a creepy whistle.

Carmelo said "Wha-what is that!"

It was a man with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a white shirt underneath his black suit with skulls.

Carmelo said "Uh-oh?"

"Carmelo Carmelo!"

Mariala walked to Carmelo

"What is it Mariala"

"Like us they were polar opposites"

Transition

A cheerful woman was humming a tune until she hears her boyfriend whistling.

She walked to her boyfriend

Thunder crashing

Mariala and Carmelo said "Uh-oh?"

It start to rain

But a ghostly couple began to dance 

Mariala said "Isn't love lovely"

Carmelo smiles


	7. Chapter 7

Jose and Lucia were playing a game as Mariala and Carmelo walked to them

Mariala said "Hey guys what are you doing"

Jose said "We were playing a game called niños asustados"

Mariala's eyes were filled with sparkles "Can I join"

Jose said "Absolutely not we used to play a game when we were alive"

Flashback opens

The children were playing but the bullies walked to them

"Until one tragic day"

A brown haired boy mocked "Hey Bebe Squad whatcha playing a stupid game!"

His friends laughed softly

But a brown haired boy snapped his fingers "Laugh harder you idiots!!"

His friends started laughing louder until they hears a thunder crash which scares them

Jose said "It's not a game it's a cursed game"

"When the bullies play a cursed game bad things happen to them"

We hear a witch cackle

The bullies screamed

Flashback closes

Jose said "And that's why we could never play a cursed game"

Mariala and Carmelo gulped


	8. Chapter 8

Lucia was meditating but She hears upbeat music

Lucia growled

Mariala was dancing

Mariala said "Hi Lucia you wanna-"

Lucia snapped her fingers and the music turned off

Lucia said "I'm busy go ask someone else"

Mariala walked away

Jose was reading a book

Mariala said "Hey Jose whatcha doing!"

Jose said "Not now I'm busy"

Mariala walked away

Mariala was riding her bicycle into the forest

Mariala said "Why won't everyone play with me"

But Mariala falls into a hole

Mariala groaned

Mariala hears a dog whimpering

Mariala said "What is this place"

Jose was reading a book but he hears a scream

Jose said "Oh no I hope it's a zombie dog!"

Suddenly it turned out to be Mariala squealing in delight

Mariala said "AY QUE LINDO!"

Jose and Lucia walked to Mariala

Jose said "Hey Mariala who is this cutesy perrito"

Mariala said "Her name is Dulce Magdalena"

A ghostly dog turned around revealing her skull

Thunder crashing

Demonic screeching

Jose gulped

A ghostly dog's face returned to normal

Jose said "That dog wants to kill me"


	9. Chapter 9

Jose was humming Gloomy Sunday as he makes his own coffee

Suddenly Mariala appears behind him

Mariala said "Hi Jose!"

Jose was about to scream but Mariala shushed him

Mariala whispered "Jose keep it down my sisters are trying to sleep after waking up mom and dad with their crying"

Mariala walked upstairs to her room and closed the door

Jose stick his tongue out

The next morning

Jose yawned

But he hears the voices

"Sorpresa! Feliz dia de la Muerte!"

Mariala puts a cake on a bed

The cake has pink frosting with skulls

Jose said "Wow thanks Mariala"

Mariala giggled

Jose growled


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys i have bad news

Nick Cordero died from coronavirus compilations

Aww it's so sad

I'm gonna write new chapters after making a story dedicated to Nick Cordero

Rest in peace Nick Cordero


	11. Chapter 11

Mariala, Carmelo, Mar and Gracie were thinking about a upcoming event and argued

Until they hears a creepy demon screech

It was Lucia

Lucia said "Mariala Carmelo Gracie you're going to Gothic poetry month"

Mariala, Carmelo and Gracie cheered 

Lucia said "Jose you're going camping with Mar"

Jose's jaw dropped

Mar squealed

Skulls transition

Jose and Mar arrived at the forest

Jose said "This is this place for camping"

Mar babbled 

But Jose grabs Mar's hand and pulled her

Jose puts Mar in a lavender sleeping bag

Jose puts his sleeping bag on the ground.

Mar said "Yose"

Jose growled and fell asleep

Mar sees the glowing purple butterflies

Mar follows a blue butterfly as Jose was sleeping

Salsa music played as Mar began to dance with a red butterfly

It turned into creepy 1920s music

Mar was dancing and sliding down the banister

But Mar hears Jose's voice

"Hello Marimar where are you"

Mar said "Uh-oh?"

Jose holds Mar

Mar giggled

Jose growled


	12. Chapter 12

Jose was whistling a tune as he arrived home from a grocery store

But Mariala appears behind him

Jose screamed

Jose growled

"Maria Ella Martinez what are you doing here!?"

Mariala said "Lo Siento Jose Lucia taught me how to walk in the shadows and sneak up on you"

Jose said "Okay but this is kinda scary you remember what happened last time"

Flashback opens

A girl was cheerleading but Mariala appears behind her

"Hello!"

A cheerleader run away screaming

The thieves were stealing money from the bank but Mariala appears behind them

Mariala said "Hi!"

The thieves run away screaming

The rich girls were texting but Mariala appears behind them

Mariala said "Hi!"

The rich girls run away screaming

Flashback closes

Jose shuddered

Jose said "Next time try not to sneak up on me and give everyone a heart attack"

Mariala nodded


	13. Chapter 13

Carmelo walked into Mariala's house and went to her room

"Mariala Mariala you're not gonna believe what just happened"

But Carmelo sees Mariala with her braids.

Mariala whimpers

Carmelo said "Mariala are you okay"

Mariala said "Si I'm fine my mom says I had to get my hair done and it hurts!"

Carmelo tries not to laugh

Mariala glared "What's so funny"

Carmelo laughed loudly

Mariala said "Oh no don't tell me Jose and Lucia found out that I'm in the hair salon ow!"

Carmelo said "Maybe you need medicine"

Mariala growled

Carmelo laughed nervously


	14. Chapter 14

Mariala hears beautiful violin music

Mariala thought 'Be strong Mariala'

Mariala walked to Carmelo

Mariala said "Hi Carmelo"

Carmelo jumped in fright

"Mariala!"

"Carmelo! I was wondering if you wanna go to the school dance with me"

Carmelo said "Sure Mariala it'll be fun"

Mariala jumped in joy as hearts appears

Red shoes transition

Mariala arrived home from school

Mariala said "Lucia Jose guess what"

Lucia and Jose said "What"

Mariala said "I ask Carmelo to the school dance"

Lucia gasped "Really"

Jose's jaw fell off

Mariala reattached Jose's jaw

Red shoes transition

Carmelo arrived at a school dance

Carmelo wears a red tuxedo and black shoes.

"Hi Carmelo"

Carmelo sees Mariala

Mariala wears a light blue dress with a big blue bow, star earrings, choker and white shoes with light blue bows. She had her black hair in a bun.

Carmelo said "You looked Hermosa"

Mariala blushed "Gracias it's my mom's old prom dress"

A merengue song played as everyone began to dance

Mariala said "Are you having the marvelous time"

Carmelo said "I'm having the marvelous time"

A 1990s song played as everyone began to slow dance

Mariala said "Great we're gonna slow dance"

Mariala and Carmelo began to slow dance

Mariala and Carmelo blushed


	15. Chapter 15

Old lady Prunes screaming which cause the house to shake

Mar and Gracie was giving Old lady Prunes a makeover

Old lady Prunes said "Where's Lazy Mary!?"

Mar and Gracie said "Baby Prunes baby Prunes Baby Prunes"

Old lady Prunes growled and let out a angry scream

........

Old Lady Prunes woke up screaming

"Oh thank goodness it's only a bad dream"

She hears a snicker

It was her daughter Mary

"If only mom if only"

Mary show her mother a video

Old lady Prunes' jaw dropped

"BONEHEADS!!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys i have an announcement

Today is my grandma's birthday and it's on August 2 2020.

I'm gonna write a story tomorrow

That's okay I could write new chapters

Have fun be safe


	17. Chapter 17

Jose was playing the piano but he hears a soft female voice humming

Jose screamed and hide in his closet

Wipe transition

Mariala was practicing ballet but she hears a soft female voice humming

Mariala screamed and falls

Mariala gets up "There's only one thing to do"

Lucia said "Let me guess a ghost that haunt Dulce Muerto Harbor"

Mariala, Carmelo and Jose nodded

Lucia said "Don't worry I got this"

Later they see the portrait covered in dust

Mariala blow the dust off revealing a picture of a young Latino woman with long black hair reach to her knees, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears 1800s clothing. She was riding her bicycle

Mariala's eyes widen in awe "Who is that"

Lucia said "The weirdest girl in Dulce Muerto Harbor Luna Morales"

Carmelo said "According to this people didn't accept her for who she is her weirdness is a bad thing her mom was done with her so she tried to send her away to a boarding school to be normal but ends up in Dulce Muerto Harbor thanks to a black cat"

Suddenly they hears a voice humming

Mariala, Lucia, Carmelo and Jose screamed

A ghostly woman appears

"Hello"

Mariala, Lucia, Carmelo and Jose screamed

Thunder crashing

Cut to everyone eating a cake

Carmelo said "Wow i gotta say thanks for cutting the cake"

"No problem it's to die for!"

She let out a creepy laugh as a thunder crash

Mariala, Carmelo, Lucia and Jose screamed


	18. Chapter 18

Mariala, Carmelo and Lucia were making pranks

Mariala said "Time to prank a ghostly skeleton back!"

Carmelo said "I don't know Mariala you remember the pink lemonade thing"

Flashback opens

Mariala was carrying a glass of pink lemonade until Jose tripped her

The pink lemonade pours on Clara

Clara said "AAAH!!! MY DRESS I'M TELLING MOMMY!!"

Mariala glared at Jose

Lucia said "The angry hot pepper thing"

Lucia sees a pepper and picked it up

But when Lucia eats a pepper, her face turned red

Steam comes out of her nose and ears

"Whoever did this to me is in big trouble!"

Black slime come out of the apartment

Lucia panted and her brain landed on her hair

Lucia puts her brain back in her head through her ear

Mariala said "And the demon dog thing"

Carmelo opens his closet and a demon dog popped out of it

Carmelo shut the closet

Flashback closes

They heard Jose whistling

Mariala said "Shh here he comes!

Jose walked upstairs 

The creepy dolls walked to Jose

Jose gulped

Jose hears a creepy version of Que Linda Manito

Jose said "No not creepy nursery rhyme music!"

Gracie and Mar appears behind him

Jose screamed

Mariala, Lucia, Carmelo, Mar and Gracie laughed at Jose

Jose growled

"We totally prank you!"


	19. Chapter 19

Mariala was roller skating but Lucia appears behind her

"Hi Mariala"

Mariala jumps in fright

"Aaah Lucia!"

"What are you doing"

"I've been roller skating"

Lucia said "Roller skating I'm so jealous huh they won't let me roller skate but I have to learn"

Mariala said "That's the spirit!"

Pink roller skates transition

A montage of Mariala teaching Lucia how to roller skate

Lucia said "Come on Lucia you can do it"

Lucia began to roller skate

Lucia said "I did it I DID IT!!"

Lucia laughed

Mariala hugged Lucia

Jose and Carmelo walked to them

Carmelo said "Hi Mariala I taught Jose how to ride a bicycle"

Suddenly they sees a little girl riding a bicycle

Mariala, Carmelo, Lucia and Jose's jaws dropped


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write Halloween stories

Mariala was writing a poem as Jose walked to her

Jose said "What are you doing"

Mariala said "I'm writing a poem after Carmelo inspired me"

Jose said "That's great I wanna write a poem"

Mariala cleared her throat and began to read a poem

A few minutes later

Mariala finished reading a poem

"So what do you think"

Jose said "That was so....cheerful and sappy it makes me wanna puke my eyeballs out!"

Jose summons out a book of poems and flipped through the pages until he found it

Jose began to read ~Cheerful little girls always driving me nuts it punch me in the guts~

Mariala's happiness changes to scared

~Cheerful little girls brush their long beautiful hair singing and dancing without a care~

Mariala gulped

~Cheerful little girls cheerful little girls don't be afraid of Death~

Thunder crashing

Jose laughed

Mariala joined in


	21. Chapter 21

In a forest

Mariala was playing with her younger sisters Mar and Gracie

Jose was feeding Frida peanut butter and honey cookies

Carmelo was playing a violin

Lucia was reading a book

But Mariala bumped into Clara 

Clara said "Hey watch it Mariala!"

Mariala said "Oh hey Clara"

Clara said "What are you doing"

Mariala said "Having fun at a park"

Clara said "As if Mariala!"

Mariala and Clara walked into a cemetery 

Clara said "Oh no I'm in big trouble just relax don't freaked out"

Clara sees a black cat

A black cat yowled

Clara screamed

Mariala said "Clara keep it down or you're gonna attract-"

But they hears soft yet creepy guitar music

Mariala and Clara said "Uh-oh?"

It was a ghostly woman playing a guitar

Mariala gasped "It's a urban legend that my abuela warned me about the woman with the guitar"

Thunder crashing

Clara whimpered as a zombie walked to her

Mariala said "Legend says if you give a guitar lady your scrunchie She will blessed it and passed on"

Clara said "Now you listen here-"

Mariala said "Hey guitar lady over here!"

A ghostly woman looked at Mariala

"You want me to help you put to rest because I'll do it"

Mariala takes off her scrunchie and gives it to a ghostly woman

A ghostly woman smiles as tears of joy filled her eyes

She turned into ghostly blue butterflies

Mariala and Clara sees the butterflies flew


	22. Chapter 22

A merengue song played as Mariala and her group practicing their dance routine

Suddenly it changed to creepy 1920s jazz music

Mariala finished a dance 

Carmelo walked to Mariala

"Hi Mariala"

Clara said "Ugh seriously who let him changed the music!?"

Mariala said "Yep he's a music director"

Clara walked away in anger

The bell ranged

Mariala and Carmelo walked out of the school

Mariala said "I can't wait to celebrate the anniversary of the day we first met!"

Carmelo said "We first met in preschool"

Carmelo and Mariala blushed

Mariala said "That was a long time ago"


	23. Chapter 23

A car arrived at New York

Mariala, Ella, Mar, Gracie, Carmelo, Jose, Lucia, Frida and Diego walked out of a car

Carmelo said "So Mariala you're ready to spend some time with your family"

Mariala said "You bet I do!"

Jose said "Uh-oh I don't like the sound of that!"

Lucia said "Yeah your aunt is kinda stressed"

In the apartment, a little girl was playing a toy xylophone as her mother was cleaning

She has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a striped green shirt, light blue shorts and black flat shoes.

Suddenly she hears a doorbell

She opened the door

She squealed "Mariala!"

Mariala said "Oh no"

Solana hugged Mariala

"Hey Solana!"

Carmelo, Lucia and Jose walked to Solana

Lucia said "Hi Solana I'm Lucia and this is Jose"

Jose said "H-hi"

"And Carmelo"

Carmelo said "Hi Solana you grow up a little bit!"

Solana began to sing a parody of Bubble Guppies

Lucia, Jose and Carmelo gulped

Jose said "Make it stop!"

Lucia said "So so cheerful!"


	24. Chapter 24

Catch a sneak peek of Nickelodeon's new animated series Mariala

Lucia began to beat box

Mariala began to rap ~My name is Mariala it rhymes with Ella I could sing and dance gracefully like a ballet Bella~

Carmelo laughed

"You think that's cool watch this"

Carmelo cleared his throat and began to rap ~My name is Carmelo rhymes with Belo some people said I'm a sweet fellow but inside Jose's heart like a tender mellow~

Jose said "Hey!"

Mariala, Lucia and Carmelo laughed

Jose growled

"Mariala new series coming in 2021 on Nick

Mariala, Mar and Gracie laughed


End file.
